Jaskółka Uwięziona
by Terrey
Summary: O Halibel, która znalazła się w sama w zniszczonym Las Noches, z towarzyszącą jej opuszczoną przez wszystkich Inoue. Pisane pod wpływem tytułowej piosenki.


Jaskółka, czarny sztylet wydarty z piersi wiatru

Nagła smutku kotwica, z niewidzialnego jachtu

Katedra ją złowiła w sklepienia sieć wysoką

***

Dała się złapać w sieć i nim sobie zdała sprawę, nie mogła z niej wyjść. To było bardzo głupie i wiedziała o tym, ale zbyt późno, żeby jakoś się wycofać. Od tamtej pory nie miała wyboru ani zdania i nawet stwierdziła, że to nie jest takie straszne. Zresztą…

W tej chwili wybory, zdania i sieci nie miały znaczenia, bo niespodziewanie zniknęło wszystko. Spodziewała się tego, a nawet przygotowała psychicznie na ewentualny upadek przyszłego wielkiego, wspaniałego królestwa, lecz… okazuje się, że przygotowania zazwyczaj wychodzą dość dupnie, a głęboko skrywane i zmarłe uczucia nagle wznawiają swój żywot.

Jęknęła cicho i gdy zadała sobie pytanie dlaczego, odpowiedziała, że na znak protestu. Tylko wobec czego…? Nie miała już przeciw czemu. Ci, których najchętniej by zabiła w najbardziej ze znanych sadystycznych sposobów, odeszli dawno, zapewne w tej chwili lubując się zwycięstwem. Pieprzone sukinsyny. Pieprzone, pieprzone sukinsyny!

Krzyknęła dziwiąc się, że nagle to potrafi. Odpowiedziało echo. Odkryła, że zmysł słuchu działa całkiem przyzwoicie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o wzroku, który raczej nie pamiętał swojej roli. Ach tak… przecież była w szoku. Ona. W szoku. Haha, śmieszne doprawdy. Roześmiała się nawet, trochę zbyt histerycznie.

A słynęła przecież ze swojego stoickiego spokoju i opanowania, była trudnym i surowym wojownikiem, twardym, silnym arrancarem. Była.

Dotarło do niej, że już nie będzie. Tak po prostu. Nie będzie już tym, kim… może czym była. Uświadomiła sobie o tym, gdy postanowiła spojrzeć na zniszczone, szkarłatne od krwi pole bitwy. Pola bitwy już nie było. Jęknęła po raz kolejny.

Odesłano ją Hueco Mundo.

***

Problem zaistniał rzeczywiście, gdy odkryła, że Las Noches nie przypomina siebie. Co prawda przechadzając się po totalnie zniszczonej ruinie natrafiła na brutalnie zmasakrowane zwłoki Ulqiorry, a dosłownie obok nich trzęsące się ze strachu i obdarte z munduru, rude stworzenie o wielkich, błyszczących z przerażenia, szarych oczach. Arrancarem ani shinigami ono nie było.

Przyjrzała się temu zjawisku zastanawiając się czy dobić owo stworzenie, czy poszukać pozostałości swoich komnat. Wybrała to drugie stwierdzając, że nie ma siły, a własny miecz zostawiła ku swojemu losowi gdzieś na piaskach Hueco Mundo. Zabawne, jeszcze wczoraj nie popełniłaby tak głupiej decyzji ale teraz… to już nie miało znaczenia.

Tutaj już nikogo nie było. Zginęli wszyscy. Cała Espada. Oprócz niej.

I to było najgłupsze.

Bo przecież…

Co jej jeszcze zostało…?

***

Bez słowa minęła pozostałości miejsca, które jeszcze wczoraj służyły jej za komnaty. Zatrzymała się przy cudem ocalałych kwaterach Starka i… ruszyła dalej.

Pieprzony Stark nawet jeśli kolejny raz umarły, nagle uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i leniwym ruchem strzepnął jej kosmyk jasnych włosów.

Nie, nie… chwila.

To było jakiś tydzień temu. Starka już nie ma. I nie będzie. Może w następnym życiu. A może już nigdy.

Fakt, z całej tej Espady on był najdziwniejszy. Leniwy, małomówny i właściwie nie można go było przyłapać na pożyteczniejszym zajęciu, niż spanie. A jednak to on nosił miano najsilniejszego z Espady. Krążyły słuchy, że to właśnie on jest pierwszym stworzonym arrancarem, aczkolwiek sam osobiście tego nie skomentował. Nie chciało mu się. Choć pieprzniętemu Starkowi nigdy nic się nie chciało.

Moment… No tak. Przecież rozmawiał z nią. Albo nie, prowadził monolog przerywany co dziesięć minut słowami typu „spieprzaj". Nigdy nie słuchał. Patrzył się tylko bezuczuciowym wzrokiem i posyłając ten wkurzający, pobłażliwy uśmiech, odtrącał jej kosmyk włosów.

Za pierwszym razem zarobił coś, co przy dużym przymrużeniu oka można nazwać potężnym fioletowym siniakiem. Skomentował to krótko i spokojnie mówiąc coś o mocnym ciosie.

Za drugim razem oberwał jeszcze mocniej i znowu niespecjalnie się tym przejął. Za trzecim zignorowała go.

- Czyżbym został zaakceptowany przez królową? – spytał nieoczekiwanie zerkając zagadkowo w szmaragdowe oczy kobiety. Oberwał znowu.

- Do trzech razy sztuka – odwarknęła groźnym, niskim tonem i odeszła do siebie.

Stark próbował wiele razy tego gestu i za każdym razem dostawał. Reszta Espady wyśmiewała się z tych gier, przypisując Starkowi tytuł damskiego uwodziciela, z czego sam wyśmiewany nie robił sobie specjalnie nic. Nie chciało mu się.

Ona też niespecjalnie zwracała na to uwagę, o ile jej fraccion nie zaczynały tematu. Uciszała je wzrokiem.

I było dobrze.

Jednak gest Starka był obecny przez cały czas, codziennie po kilka razy, aż w końcu dała temu spokój. Gdy po raz setny spojrzał jej zagadkowo w oczy, odwróciła wzrok.

- Dotarłem – odparł tonem zadowolonego łowcy.

Na tym geście się skończyło.

Bo pierdolonego Starka już nie ma.

***

Wróciła do pozostałości swojej kwatery i tam usiadła na czymś, co kiedyś zapewne było łóżkiem.

No i co dalej…? Nie było dalej. Nie było przyszłości. Już lepiej wrócić po miecz i pierdolnąć nim przez łeb.

Ciało arrancara regenerowało się samo i w dodatku dość szybko, tak więc nie odczuwała już bólu po walce. Zmysły pracowały całkiem sprawnie, choć umysł dalej był w szoku.

Wprawdzie nie wiedziała czego ma żałować. Wszystko było jej tak obojętne, że już dawno przestała myśleć o jakichkolwiek więzach. Espady na pewno nie kochała, Aizena szanowała.

Więc z czego ten szok? Przegrała owszem, ale przecież nie pierwszy raz. Cały jej „świat" legł w gruzach. No i co z tego? Jakby nie patrzeć on nigdy nie był zbyt stabilny.

Odgarnęła kosmyk z twarzy i już wiedziała, po czym ten szok.

Fala wściekłości zalała ją tak nagle, że samym reiatsu wysadziła w powietrze resztki ściany swojej kwatery. Zwyczajnie nie uwierzyć, że żałowała po Starku.

***

- Widziałaś kiedyś jaskółki? – spytał pewnego dnia przeciągając się leniwie na balkonie. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że leży na zimnej jak cholera podłodze. Stała nad nim z rękoma założonymi na piersiach i oczami utkwionymi gdzieś w dal.

- Ptaki? – spytała bezuczuciowym, zimnym głosem. Parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi i puścił jej perskie oko. Choć oko te było tak samo bezuczuciowe jak jej głos.

Następnego dnia zaskoczył ją, gdy spacerowała bez celu po korytarzach Las Noches. Trzepnął przyjacielsko w ramię i podetknął pod nos jakieś małe, przestraszone, upierzone stworzonko. Spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona i odtrąciła rękę.

- Co to jest? – spytała niezadowolona

- Jaskółka – odparł bezcelowo, wciskając wystraszonego ptaszka w dłoń kobiety – wiesz chociaż co ona oznacza?

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odwarknęła patrząc się morderczym wzrokiem na stworzenie. Jego nigdy nie obchodziło jej zdanie.

- Oznacza nadzieję.

- Nie mów, że wybierałeś się do świata żywych bo jakieś durne, słabe stworzenie – odezwała się zimno wypuszczając jaskółkę z rąk, na co ta ciesząc się z odzyskanej wolności pofrunęła jak najdalej.

- Nie chciało mi się – odparł ziewając – Lilinette znalazła.

I poszedł.

Jaskółkę jednak zabiła.

***

Zaczęła się szwendać zniszczonymi korytarzami od czasu do czasu wypuszczając z siebie gwałtowne fale reiatsu, niszczące pozostałości po dumnym kiedyś pałacu. Z nudów. Chyba.

Panika nadeszła nagle i powoli, maltretując już i tak zmęczony szokiem umysł. Miała ochotę wysadzić w powietrze całe to pierdolone Hueco Mundo i zdzielić przez w łeb Tiburonem. W tej chwili to był najmądrzejszy pomysł jaki przyszedł do głowy. Bo co do cholery mogła zrobić? Zjednać sobie hollowy i przeprowadzić jakąś zemstę? Bzdura. Niby za co?

Po panice nadeszło uczucie pustki.

- Prze… przeprra… szam…?

Piskliwy, wystraszony głosik wtargnął do jej umysłu jakby ktoś dźgnął go igłą. Posłała właścicielce głosiku wściekłe spojrzenie.

Było to owo rudowłose, człowiecze stworzenie o ogromnych, szarych oczach. Stało sobie koło zniszczonej kolumny, i wyciągało ręce do przodu w geście obrony. Wargi drgały jej tak, że chyba zaraz odpadną, czy coś.

Słabe, małe i głupie stworzenie.

- Spierdalaj – warknęła spod kołnierza przykrywającego pół twarzy.

Stworzenie cofnęło się jeszcze bardziej wystraszone.

- Prze… prraszaam… - powtórzyła jeszcze ciszej płaczliwym tonem.

- Czego?

Nie zamierzała być miła dla cholernego wypłosza. Chwila… przecież to ta dziewczyna, którą uprowadził Ulqiorra i jak ten głupi oddał za nią życie… To o nią tak trząsł się Aizen-sama. Zachciało jej się śmiać

- Ty jesteś Inoue Orihime? – spytała szorstko nie spuszczając wzroku z drobnej postaci. Postać milczała jak zaklęta – odpowiadaj jak pytam.

- T… ttak… - wyszeptała ta – pprzeprraszzam… czy… pommogłabbyś mi mmo…że…

- Spierdalaj – odwarknęła kobieta jednak wzroku nie spuściła. Jakże chciała ją teraz zabić. Powoli, sadystycznie. Ot tak, żeby rozładować emocje. Żeby nie widzieć tej wystraszonej mordy, tak charakterystycznej dla gatunku ludzkiego.

W tej chwili nienawidziła jej jak Starka.

Była jak ta pieprzona jaskółka.

Uwięziona jaskółka.

***

Mimo wszystko postanowiła ją poobserwować. Pozwoliła dziewczynie łaskawie zostać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ona i ignorowała wszelkie próby nawiązania rozmowy.

Jedyne co zaciekawiło ją w tym nędznym rudzielcu to fakt, dlaczego ją zostawili. Zapytała się o to.

Najpierw napotkała przerażone spojrzenie szarych oczu, a potem usłyszała wolne, ciche słowa wypowiedziane piskliwym głosikiem

- Ulqiorra… za… zablokował przejście… chyba… Kurrosaki-kun nnie… zdążył… on wrócił…

Zrozumiała z tego tyle, że czwarty espada postarał się, żeby „jego kobieta" została w tym beznadziejnie durnym i nudnym miejscu. Pogratulowała mu ponuro w myślach i znowu naszła ją ochota, na brutalny mord na pierdolonej jaskółce.

- Jjakk,… się nazzywasz… kkim ty jesteś? – spytała nieoczekiwanie Inoue, kuląc się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Ta posłała kolejne mordercze spojrzenie, od którego dziewczyna dostała kolejnych drgawek. Głupia mała pokraka.

- Halibel.

***

Inoue pod wieloma względami przypominała jaskółkę, którą kiedyś pokazał jej Stark. Też była mała, głupia i wystraszona. Tylko zamiast upierzenia miała rude włosy.

Wspomnienie Starka wracało, ilekroć porównała Inoue do jaskółki. I choć nie powinno, bolało koszmarnie, powodując, że miała coraz to większą ochotę zabić wypłosza. W sumie to mogła w każdej chwili. Wypłosz był niegroźny i głupi, i zadawał głupie pytania.

Zarazem był też jedynym towarzyszem, a co do cholery mogłaby zrobić po jej zabiciu?

- Halibel-chan… - odezwała się nieśmiało Inoue. I to był błąd.

W jednym momencie kobieta znalazła się tuż przy niej i zdzieliła otwartą ręką porządnie przez łeb. Jaskółka krzyknęła z bólu i ze strachu jednocześnie, opadając na ziemię i zakrywając rękoma głowę, na której otworzyła się rana. Krew płynęła szeroką strużką po twarzy.

Takiego gniewu nie czuła od naprawdę dawna. Nikomu nigdy nie pozwoliła zdrabniać swojego imienia, nie tej pierdolniętej jaskółce.

***

- …Bel-chan, Bel-chan…

- Nie mów tak do mnie ty kretynie.

Próba uświadomienia czegokolwiek Starkowi była czymś wyższym i większym niż cud. Ten leżał bezczynnie na kanapie i nucił nieokreśloną melodię do wypowiadanych przez siebie słów.

- Beeel-chaaan!

Oczy miał tak samo zimne i bezuczuciowe, a jednak głos mu się śmiał. Paranoja i patologia. I nigdy nie odpowiedziała sobie na pytanie, dlaczego co wieczór siedzą albo u niego w kwaterze, albo gdzieś na balkonach, a on gada o pierdołach, na które ona odpowiada krótkimi „spieprzaj" czy innymi równie inteligentnymi tekstami. Przecież tak go nie cierpiała.

- Bel-chan – powtórzył Stark ponownie patrząc jej w oczy – czego ty się boisz Bel-chan?

Ale on był naprawdę głupi.

***

Pozwalała łaskawie, by Inoue przebywała z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu przez następne dni. Już nie zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek przyjdzie po dziewczynę, widać Ulqiorra dobrze się postarał i bariera pozostawała nieprzekroczona. Jaskółka była uwięziona, głodna i cały czas wystraszona, i ten stan nie zmienił się ani trochę. No i bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze by brakowało, żeby Halibel zaczęła z nią rozmawiać.

Choć Inoue próbowała rozmawiać, mimo że za każdym razem odpowiedź arrancara miało to samo przeczące znaczenie.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś głupia? – spytała w końcu Halibel pewnego wieczoru, gdy wróciła z przeraźliwie nudnego obchodu pozostałości Las Noches. Inoue ze swojego miejsca nie ruszała się prawie w ogóle, chyba, że za potrzebą. Halibel śmiała się z niej bezlitośnie.

Inoue zabolało to pytanie i nie było na świecie osoby, która by to wyraziła niewerbalnie lepiej, niż ona.

- Widać nikt – odparła kobieta i rozłożyła się na zniszczonym łóżku. Łóżku Starka. Co za… agonia. Agonia nieumierania-trwania.

- Bel-chan, odzywaj się częściej i milej, bo mam wrażenie, że mnie nie lubisz – powiedział Stark – jakby nie patrzeć marnuję mój cenny czas na zabawianie cię, więc…

- Spieprzaj.

Stark był głupi. Inoue też.

Wszyscy byli głupi, a świat chylił się ku upadkowi.

Właściwie to schylił się już dawno.

***

W końcu zmusiła się do tego, żeby wyjść w miejsce, gdzie rzuciła Tiburona. Stał tam posłusznie nietknięty i cały. Wzięła go i wróciła do pomieszczenia. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie zastała tam jej. Pewnie znowu wyszła za potrzebą, choć jeśli policzyć dni ile tu razem spędziły, to mała nie jadła jakiś miesiąc.

Halibel nagle stwierdziła, że przyzwyczaiła się do obecności uwięzionej jaskółki.

To było tak pojebane…

Zastała dziewczynę na zewnątrz. Stała i płakała, a wzrok miała utkwiony gdzieś na horyzoncie. Widząc swoją towarzyszkę pobladła jeszcze bardziej ze strachu, a gdy dostrzegła w ręce arrancara miecz, cofnęła się kręcąc głową

- Nie zabijaj mnie, prrosszę…! – jęknęła piskliwie.

Halibel też jęknęła, ale z beznadziejności sytuacji. Stark zapewne zacząłby się z tego śmiać, albo ziewnąłby w odpowiedzi. A co zrobiłaby ona?

- Z całej Espady zostałam tylko ja – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie unosząc miecz na wysokość oczu dziewczyny. Ta znowu się cofnęła i pokręciła głową w niemej prośbie o litość.

- Nnie…! – pisnęła Inoue splatając ciasno ręce i usiłując mówić spokojnie – zzosttała… Nel-chan… ona… G…Grrimmjow… on…żyje!

- Jagerjaques?

Kiwnęła głową. Haha. A więc Grimmjow znalazł sposób, by w pewnym momencie wycofać się z bitwy i tym samym ocalić tyłek. Czyli nie jest już sama. Co za… paranoja.

- Mała pierdolona jaskółka – syknęła zimnym głosem Halibel i strąciła kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

Gest Starka.

- Strraciłaś kogoś, prawda? – spytała Inoue, chcąc najwyraźniej przedłużyć rozmowę. Zabawne. Bała się śmierci. Zabawne. Powie jej, a później zabije. Po prostu.

- Nie – odparła kobieta trącając końcem ostrza wysuszonych, rudych włosów dziewczyny. Bawił ją jej strach. Haha.

- Ale… widzę… przecież… każdy ma kkogooś… za kim ttęskni? – paplała bez sensu jaskółka – Kurrossaki-kuunn… chciałabbym… tak barrdzoo… chciałabym…

Halibel też chciała. Bardzo naturalnie chciała. Tyle, że te wszystkie uczucia, które tak żałośnie usiłowała przedstawić Inoue, zmarły w niej dawno temu. Nawet Stark ich nie obudził.

- …Bel-chan…

Pomyłka, obudził.

Stwierdziła, że nie będzie już bawić się w przedłużanie czasu do śmierci. Uniosła miecz do góry i spojrzała prosto w szare, podkrążone i mokre od łez oczy dziewczyny. Tak bardzo błagały o litość. Tylko, że ona nie znała litości.

Tiburon z sykiem zadowolenia przeciął dziewczynę na pół, tryskając jej krwią na wszystkie strony.

Halibel otarła rękawem ubrudzony kołnierz i spojrzała z satysfakcją na zmasakrowane ciało. Przecięła je jeszcze raz i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów.

Gest Starka.

Pora poszukać Grimmjowa. Może będzie znał jakiś środek na nudę.

- Oj Bel-chan… Bel-chan…

Głupi Stark.

***

Na wieczne wirowanie, na bezszelestną mękę,

Na gniazda nie zaznanie, na przeklinanie piękna.


End file.
